Modern vehicles acquire and use large quantities of data. Vehicles wirelessly transmit and receive significant amounts of this data via a telematics unit through wireless telephony. After sending data from a vehicle, a call center usually stands by to receive the transmission. This arrangement works well so long as vehicles and call centers operate normally. But sometimes call centers cannot provide service for a variety of reasons. For example, the call center may be taken offline for maintenance reasons or due to communication system outages because of weather or other reasons. Therefore, when call centers are unable or unwilling to answer the data sent from vehicles, the vehicles may repeatedly attempt to connect with the call center in order to ensure their data is transmitted. As time passes, the number of vehicles attempting to contact the unavailable call center would steadily increase as would the overall volume of queries sent to it. The increased volume would place an increased demand on the communications infrastructure, potentially impacting its operation.